


Hopelessly Devoted to You

by Queer_Queen



Series: St. Trinian's/Kingsman Crossovers [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), St Trinian's (2007)
Genre: All the girls love Eggsy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Eggsy is a charmer, F/M, Flash Harry is a cutiepie, Flash Harry is in love with Michelle, I Swear A Lot, Kelly approves, Kid Fic, So language, be warned, he deserves a good kick up the arse, i hate dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Harry, the spiv, meets Michelle Unwin when he is punching her then-boyfriend in the face. For Eggsy it's hero worship at first sight (or hero worship at first broken nose).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Michelle Unwin dates Flash Harry, the spiv**

 

Flash Harry may not be a nice bloke but he would never hit a woman – and no matter what his boys say it wasn’t because of St. Trinian’s, they may be a bit odd but Flash Harry wouldn’t be beat by anyone (and he wasn’t offended because they were girls, no definitely not, that is not the point, well maybe sligh –  oh god Kelly please stop hitting me!!!).

 

So when he saw Dean Bell beating his new girlfriend (which fucking explains why the old one left, he should have known something was up!) he stepped in. Well stepped in is a bit light. He punched him so hard Dean passed out (thank you Mrs. Woolgar, who knew you’d learn to right hook better than any wrestler from a P.E. teacher).

 

After that he moved to the poor girl and – oh holy shit she was beautiful. Holy fuck. Her hair, eyes. Goddam. And what was that … oh … And she had a kid. Eh. He was always into MILFs.

 

And that was how Flash Harry stopped fawning after Kelly Jones (who is way too awesome for him) and how Gary “Eggsy” Unwin got a stepdad and younger half-sister. Eventually. ("HARRY!" "Wot? Are you okay? Is Eggsy okay? Wait why is it pink ..." "Mummy why did Harry fall over." "Men." "I agree completely Kelly.")

 

…

 

When Eggsy first met Flash (“like the super hero isn’t that awesome.”  “No kid it’s not like the super hero it’s cuz – ow why did ya have to hit me – ow! - I mean yeah it’s the super hero.” “Mummy why did you just hit him?”) Harry it was hero worship on the spot. His dad had died years ago and his mom had started dating Dean (who Eggsy hated) and the first time they met Dean had set off a slimy feeling. The fifth time they met, on Mummy a Dean’s 20th date, Dean had hit Mummy, and then Flash and zoomed in like the Flash (“you know what I don’t actually mind the comparison no more.”) and punched Dean which was really cool (“You know sometime I could teach you to punch like that?” “Really?!” “No!” “But mummy!”) and then bam Flash and mummy were married (and when Eggsy said this mummy and Flash both blushed and didn’t say anything which meant it must be true) and he was kind of living with them.

 

Basically Flash was awesome. And he was a super hero. And he could punch people so hard their balls – (“Eggsy!” “Sorry mummy.” “Harry what did I say about teaching him things?” “Sorry Mich-OW!”) – heads knocked against walls and stuff.

 

So Flash Harry _was_ his hero. But then he met Kelly Jones.

 

…

 

It wasn’t really Flash’s decision to take Michelle and Eggsy to St. Trinian’s. He’d tried to keep his work their quiet and vice versa. Michelle didn’t know about Trinian’s and Trinian’s didn’t know about Michelle.

 

But then Eggsy found the tie … and the hat … and the dress … and the (cough) unmentionables. And then showed them to Michelle. Who came to the most random conclusion Flash Harry had ever heard.

 

“You’re cheating on me?!” Her shout was probably heard in China. Christ.

 

“No Michelle –”

 

“witH A SCHOOL GIRL!” she brandished the bra. Flash winced and glanced at Eggsy who was, oh no, he was giving him a cross between his disappointed face and his puppy eyes. Christ.

 

“Michelle listen –”

 

But she was ranting off, “I can’t believe I …” and honestly it was understandable why she was angry, after all he would have gotten really cross if he found underthings in her car (or aroused … probably aroused), but it wasn’t his fault some girls used his car for racing/other things he’d rather not think about (as long as the seats were cleaned he wouldn’t think about it, ugh bad thoughts bad thoughts).

 

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!” shit he had doused off.

 

“Michelle,” she punched him, he felt his nose crack as her tiny little fist (oh shit bad time, think saggy old Principal Fritton) connected with his gorgeous face.

 

Before she could whale on him he shouted out “I WORK AT ST. TRINIAN’S!”

 

She blinked at him confused, “Where?”

 

“Wait you don’t know it?”

 

“No, why should I?” she seemed surprised before she came back to herself, “beside it doesn’t matter where you come from you still –”

 

But before she could say anything else he opened his mouth and explained and explained and explained.

 

Overall she seemed to take it quite well.

 

Apart from the criminal part. She hit him for that.

 

…

 

Down the official driveway Harry’s proper car trundled (which was the one the girls had outfitted for racing but had also decided to leave clothes in). Inside was Harry, Michelle and Eggsy. Michelle sat in a dubious silence, although somewhat mollified, after all she was the one who insisted to come here. Eggsy seemed quite bright (although Harry was pretty sure this was because he was missing school) but meh whatever works.

 

The ominous silence of the school wasn’t reassuring at all though.

 

Parking the car Harry dashed around and attempted to open the door for Michelle, although because of really poor timing on his part she managed to open the door, into his face (he really hoped the chorus of girlish giggles he heard were not in his imagination). Gracefully she moved from the car and then pulled Eggsy out, who seemed to bounce on the spot, taking in the new area with open excitement (this time he definitely heard the ‘awwws’ but when he looked up not a hide or hair was in sight, they were probably watching through video cameras).

 

Before they entered the building Michelle sent him her most regal look, “I will be doing the talking Harry.” God she was gorgeous when she was silently threatening you with her eyes (Wait no focus Harry).

 

Beverly was at her desk, feet up, painting her nails an obscene orange. And she was wearing a very short skirt. Which he could see up. Of course she was. His eyes now fixed on the ceiling Harry noticed the camera staring right at him (that weird frog creature’s “It’s a trap” from star trek played and not Harry was worried).

 

“I’d like to see Mrs. Fritton.”

 

…

 

Waiting for his not girlfriend to finish talking to his not-quite boss would have been a perfectly normal experience. Except his girlfriend had brought her son who was with him and his boss controlled a school of young ladies.

 

Suffice to say he could _feel_ a hundred beady eyes staring at Eggsy as he explored the not-quite waiting room. Well, he currently wasn’t looking at Eggsy since he was wandering around near Beverly and Harry was not giving a reason for Michelle or any of the girls to cut his balls off. Plus infedility was a stupid thing to do (and way to die).

 

This of couse meant he didn’t notice (and Beverly didn’t because she really wanted to get the purple dots right this time) when Eggsy began to wander towards the stairs. Luckily (for Eggsy, not Harry) St. Trinian’s own big brother noticed and immediately sent their best agent.

 

The sound of heels on the floor nearly drew Harry’s attention away from the wall (and towards Beverly’s rose patterned underwear) but he kept vigilant, trying to figure out who it was.

 

“Flash you idiot. You can look.” Oh shit. Kelly.

 

“But-” he waved in the direction of Beverly.

 

“She stopped giving a peep show thirty minutes ago Flash.” He could feel her rolling her eyes at him. So he looked. And there was Kelly, all viper-y with tiny little Eggsy on her hip (if he wasn’t head over heels in love with Michelle then he would have a new kink).

 

And they were right by the stairs. Fuck.

 

He hurried over to Eggsy, “Ah shi- I didn’t mean- Eggsy are you okay?”

 

Eggsy rolled his eyes and absently patted his face. “I’m fine Harry.” But allowed himself to be taken by Harry who subtly checked for bumps and scrapes.

 

He could feel Kelly’s eyebrow raise.

 

He looked up at her face, wow, she wasn’t nearly as pretty as he remembered “Thanks for the save, Kells.”

 

She smiled. “I’m surprised that lovely woman left a daft bugger like you with her son.”

 

Good ol’ Kells.

 

“You know,” she began to circle him and Eggsy, “This monogamy thing is hot.”

 

 

 

What the fuck?

 

“If you ever want to … ” she kept speaking but Harry was gob smacked.

 

Was Kelly Jones, a woman he pined after for many years, seducing him?

 

WHAT THE FUCK.

 

He swallowed, Kelly was terrifying, “Umm Kelly.”

 

“Yes Harry.” She purred. How the fuck do women purr?

 

“No. Just no. I’m with Michelle. She’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, you included, and before you kill me for this, I am stating this plain and clear, not in a million years. Because I love her. I actually love her and this will always be true until she doesn’t want me no more and then I’d just pine for her for the rest of me life.” And he waited for the strike, because he had just turned down the most dangerous woman he had ever known.

 

His eyes were closed before they snapped open at the laughter.

 

The entire school seemed to be laughing, Kelly along with it.

 

She smirked, “Well done Harry, you pass.”

 

And out from every door came the little brats, who had all been listening in, which meant … and there was Michelle, beautiful Michelle, who smiled at him and clearly she had been listening which meant this was a test. And he passed.

 

The shouts of “Marvelous performance darling.” Of Mrs. Fritton was barley heard as he swept Michelle into a kiss, being careful of Eggsy, of course.

 

And that was how St. Trinian’s met Michelle Unwin.

 

…

 

So next bring your son to work day Harry brought Eggsy ("Ow! I promise Michelle, he won't get anywhere near those damn chemicals!"), who was quickly swallowed up by the student populace. As the girls fought over who could hold him and play with him and dress him up Flash Harry the spiv felt quite satisfied with his lot in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Song "Hopelessly Devoted to You".
> 
> Previous work will probably have more chapters but I'm not entirely sure.
> 
> Pretending that Harry is a full on teacher ...
> 
> Dean's last name is the actor's last name.
> 
> Also there are probs tonnes of errors so just hit me up when you see them (this is my second fanfiction ... ever!!!)
> 
> Next work will probably be Kelly/Michelle but then will be in a bit because I got exams.


End file.
